Protection Effort
by shinigami71
Summary: The WPRA or Wizarding Population Revival Act has been put into affect. Now Harry and his friends must scramble to protect the women in their lives.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever.

Title: Protection Effort

Summary: The WPRA or Wizarding Population Revival Act has been put into affect. Now Harry and his friends must scramble to protect the women in their lives.

Warnings: There will be cussing, possibility of there being lemons, violence of course, harems, slight mention of women being sold like cattle (i suppose it could be seen like that) and probably death.

Chapter 1

Harry yawned loudly, as he set to getting himself ready for the day. It was the second friday of February which meant that after his two morning classes, transfiguration and charms, he would be free for the rest of the weekend. Which was a good thing because Neville and him had to get to Gringotts around two thirty later today.

Yesterday, Harry had received an official looking letter from Gringotts at breakfast addressing him as Lord Potter and stating that they required a meeting with him concerning his Investment portfolio and an old act that had been activated. Harry had stared at the letter for a full minute in complete confusion before Neville had leaned over to see what was wrong. It took him another minute to remember that Harry had been muggle raised and probably hadn't even a clue that he had been Lord Potter since he turned eleven.

Immediately, Neville had dragged him up to the Heads table and told Professor McGonagal that they would need to skip their morning classes. When Professor McGonagal had asked for a reason, Neville had only told her that his family was in need of an emergency meeting with House Potter. That seemed to be an acceptable reason because she asked no more questions and Neville proceeded to practically manhandle Harry back up to the dormitories, where he then gave Harry a basic but necessary crash course on wizarding customs and what he was expected to do as Lord Potter.

Harry had been extremely grateful to Neville for explaining things and had asked him if he would mind coming with him to Gringotts for the meeting just incase Harry needed help again. Neville had just grinned and said that it was his job as an Ally of House Potter to help him until he didn't need help anymore.

Harry smiled to himself. Neville had become an amazing friend after Harry's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire and Ron Weasley had betrayed him out of jealousy. Harry had been incredibly hurt by his best friend's angered accusations and hateful remarks, but none of that had hurt as much as his first best friend completely abandoning him when he needed him the most. Hermione hadn't been much better. True she hadn't said anything hurtful but neither had she really been there either. In all truth she had mostly straddled the fence. Harry could understand how she felt though because it use to be him that was stuck in the middle of their fights. Still she didn't seem to understand why they were fighting because if she had then she wouldn't have been trying to make him appologize to Ron for making him angry. It wasn't Harry's fault that Ron was a self-centered jealous prick.

By the week of the first task, Harry had long since gotten over the pain of the betrayal. Anger had quickly followed in the absence of pain and Harry found himself completely on edge everytime Ron even came near him. It was only Neville's firm hand on Harry's shoulder that kept Ron from nursing a broken jaw or nose anytime Ron even opened his mouth in Harry's direction.

Neville seemed to have some kind of sixth sense or maybe he was just very observant, because anytime Harry began to step over that edge and start towards Ron and his new morons for friends; Seamus and Dean, Neville was suddenly there, his firm hand holding him in place. It had happened so often that Harry had begun to believe that Neville was a Saint. That belief had come to a schreeching halt the day of the first task.

Harry had just finished the task and was practically bouncing in place from all the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Neville was smiling at him in amusement as he held him down long enough for Madam Promfrey to look him over. He laughed though when Harry looked at Madam Promfrey in confusion when she pulled out some bandages to wrap his bleeding shoulder. Truthfully, Harry had had so many injuries in his life that a simple shoulder gash while his adrenaline was going, would have barely even twinged.

Harry's good mood vanished in an instant though when Hermione came running into the Champions medic tent straight into his arms practically sobbing in relief with a sheepish Ron following behind her reminding Harry remarkably of a dog with it's tail tucked between his legs. All Ron said was that he reckoned someone was trying to do him in, when he fell silent, Neville apparently snapped.

The selfish basterd hadn't even had the balls to say that he had been wrong or even appologize. If it wasn't for the sobbing girl in his arms, Harry didn't think even Neville would've been able to hold him back. As it was Harry was just glad he wasn't Ron when Neville jump on him to beat the hell out of him. Everyone was so surprized that Neville was the one to start the fight that it took everyone a moment to react. By the time somebody, Cedric and Victor, thought to get Neville off him, Ron was already out cold with several injures. Neville didn't seem to care that Ron was already out, he just kept wailing on him. Ron hadn't even stood a chance.

After that day Ron seemed to get the message and kept his distance. Ron would never be Harry's best friend again, at most he would be a distant friend, if or when Harry ever forgave him for his betrayal.

Another interesting developement was Harry's friendship with the other Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory. After he had helped pull Neville off Ron he had been curious as to what would've made Neville snap like that. After Harry had explained to Cedric what he had done, Cedric had been furious. As a Hufflepuff, Cedric valued loyalty above anything else. Even Hermione seemed to finally understand where Harry was coming from after Harry had made an offhand example about his parents being betrayed by one of their friends.

Hermione hasn't spoken to Ron since and it showed because Ron's grades took a considerable hit, he was now just barely passing his classes. On the other hand, Hermione had become like a sister to Harry and as such he had become very protective of her. Something that the entire school seemed to notice.

Harry's morning classes passed quickly enough, since Harry actually paid attention to his lessons now without Ron around. In fact now that Ron wasn't around, Harry's grades had seen a dramatic increase which made Harry wonder if he hadn't just been dumbing himself down to keep Ron from being so jealous. Harry was actually passing all of his classes with an exceeds expectations or higher. Even Professor Snape couldn't seemed to find anything wrong with his potions, but the most surprizing had been when Harry had started passing his Divination classes with Outstandings. At first Harry had been confused and Hermione had just stated that it was complete hogswash, but Neville spoke up telling both Harry and Hermione that almost all Potters, once their magic had reached a certain level, had been seers. Some had just been more powerful than others. For Harry to already start showing signs of being a seer at the age of fourteen it meant that he would probably be one of the more powerful ones.

Hermione had been skeptical until Harry had started having dreams about Cedric dieing in a graveyard in Hangleton. The dreams had felt so real that Harry usually woke up screaming. Then the final task was there and both Harry and Cedric had been portkeyed to a graveyard in Hangleton. Harry had immediately grabbed Cedric and accioed the portkey. They were barely there for a minute.

Harry headed for the Great Hall to have a quick meal with Neville before they left. No sooner had he sat down then Cedric asked to join them. Not seeing any reason why not, Harry and Neville invited him to sit.

"So I heard you two were heading to Gringotts today, mind if I tag along? I've got a meeting with them myself. In fact I think all the Lords will be there for the meeting." Cedric asked.

Harry frowned, " I didn't know you were a Lord, Cedric?"

"Yeah, my father gave the title and everything that comes with it to me after we won the Triwizard. Said he wanted to retire with my mum in the Bahamas. So they got a house there and took about 10 million to keep them afloat. I don't mind they've been needing to retire for along time anyway." Cedric shrugged.

"Well it's fine with me." Harry said, picking up his bag and getting ready to leave.

"You're welcome to come with us." Neville stated, finishing his lunch, grabbing his bag and pulling out a gringotts portkey and setting it in the middle of the table.

Read and Review Please.

I'm feeling pretty good about this story so i'll do my best to keep updating as soon as possible but keep in mind that I do have a baby to take care of and work as well.


End file.
